Application stakeholders, quality assurance personnel, and customers that outsource software development are constantly searching for accurate tools that measure code quality and liability during an application's runtime period. Often times, problems are hidden or suppressed in the binaries of the code and are not reported in the logs. In addition, bad coding techniques and packaging may also contribute to problems in the source code. In addition, source code may be too cumbersome to perform a complete error check, or the source code is simply not available.